Cuarto Creciente
by Sebastian Welling
Summary: Que pasaria, si después que Edward, dejara a Bella en Luna Nueva, Ella decidiera terminar su relación, pero aun quiere ser inmortal y buscara otros medios, para conseguirlo..! AMOR, VIDAS PASADAS ETC..
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo relacionado con la Saga de Crepúsculo, es propiedad de la adorable ama de casa: Stephenie Meyer, la cual nos regalo una deliciosa lectura, con esta Saga… la historia es totalmente de mi autoria, por favor no utilizar sin autorización,

Mi historia se relaciona después de Luna Nueva, aunque puede haber cosas que pasaron en los otros libros, pero que los utilizare en mi Fic…

Vale decir que es mi primer fic, no sean tan rudos… hahahaha

Espero les agrade y dejen Comentarios para seguir con el siguiente capitulo, creo que será una historia larga aunque no lo se aun (depende de los comentarios que dejen XD)… pero espero hacerla y es acerca de una nueva pareja… que nunca la había pensado hasta estas festividades y me encanto Félix/Bella… Lo siento por las Admiradoras de Edward LOL, pero lo hare quedar lo mejor posible,

saluditos.

* * *

**Capitulo 1. La Ruptura**

"_Era un gran corredor, adornado con antigüedades sumamente costosas y medievales, en un palacio ancestral, una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, con su elegante vestidito de época, se podía apreciar que era la hija de algún noble, conde o hasta un rey, se reía mientras corría con una flor en su manita una hermosa margarita, a los brazos de un hombre, un hombre muy familiar… pudo sentir su olor, fresco y prolijo, se estremeció al sentir su frío y duro cuerpo, contra el suyo… pero no importaba, pues sentía el amor, sentía el cariño y protección de un padre"._

La joven, se despertó en medio de la noche, abrumada por el repetitivo sueño que tenia desde su infancia, por el cual su querida madre René la había obligado a pasar horas y horas de terapia con el psicólogo, se sintió ansiosa por el sueño, sintió un cuerpo frío pegado al suyo pero no mostró mayor atención a ese cuerpo que la tenia abrazada "Acorralada" pensó y trataba de recordar al hombre del sueño, el que cariñosamente abrazaba a la pequeña niña tan parecida a ella, debía tener un significado, pero ¿Cuál? ¿Quién es? ¿Que pobra significar?… y de repente una melodiosa vos, la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Feliz cumpleaños Bella" dijo el chico, su amor, su vampiro personal, Edward al que tanto amaba, "¿Tuviste un mal sueño?, al parecer el atrapa sueños que te regalo tu amiguito Jacob, no surtió efecto?"

"Cállate, sabes que no me gustan esas formalidades, y si la verdad el regalo de Jacob me ayudo mucho mientras me abandonaste" dijo la chica apoyando su cara en el torso desnudo del chico, "Además con cada año que pasa, estoy muriendo, me estoy haciendo vieja", sabia que eso desataría una de las tantas peleas que ahora de forma repetitiva tenían, y que los envolvían cuando tocaban ese tema. "Debes convertirme, te lo ruego Edward, debes hacerlo, es lo que quiero, ya lo he decidido"

"Bella ya hablamos de esto, no voy a quitarte la vida, no perderás tu mortalidad, tu alma por mi culpa" dijo el chico levantándose de la cama, claramente irritado "No podría hacerte esto, sabes que eres todo para mi, pero no te voy a matar, no te voy a convertir en un moustro sin alma, sediento de sangre a cada minuto, lo siento"

"Edward, sabes que tienes que hacerlo" dijo la chica levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de él, "Lo prometiste que al acabar la secundaria me convertiría, además se lo prometieron a los Volturi, Sabes que tomaran venganza si no lo haces"

"NO, he dicho que no, y basta con ese mismo tema, sabes que, no lo hare" dijo el chico acercándose a la ventana "Volveré por ti, en una hora, para ir a la escuela", dijo saliendo irritado de la habitación.

"Debo pensar en algo, que puedo hacer", pensó Bella, para si misma, "Estoy cansada de esto, no puedo seguir así, ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso? ¿Yo?... ¿He dejado de amar a Edward?", se quedo pensando en todo lo pasado, cuando el la abandono, su testarudez, su temperamento posesivo y celoso, que nunca la dejaba decidir, su excesiva moralidad y sobre todo, el no quererla convertir en una inmortal, ¿Acaso se había convertido en una mujer dependiente y sumisa?

Recordó el sueño, esa niña, tan parecida a ella, y ese hombre que le irradiaba tanta protección, amor, seguridad "¿Quién será?", se dijo a si misma y se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, se metió al baño para prepararse para la escuela, tomo su shampoo con olor a frescas fresas, dejo el agua correr por su cuerpo, tan frágil y delicado, al que tantas cosas le habían pasado a lo largo de su vida, quebraduras de pie, golpes, rasguños, heridas, caídas, de pronto una risa se reflejo en su boca, "Yo misma atento contra mi propia seguridad, con mi falta de coordinación".

Salio del baño, rumbo a su habitación, tomo el conjunto que Alice, su querida mejor amiga le había elegido la noche anterior, un bonito, pero muy apretado jeans de demin, color oscuro, unas lindas zapatillas tipo bailarina de ballet con brillos y una bonita camisa blanca, muy femenina, ese día no iba a llover, Alice lo había visto… por eso se le permitía usar zapatillas.

Tomo su gorro, de un morado muy lindo, con una gran margarita de medio lado, la bufanda del mismo color del gorro y su chamarra de demin, a juego con el jeans; de repente escucho el auto de su no tan amado vampiro-novio-prometido, que se negaba a convertirla en inmortal.

Bajo las escaleras, Charlie, su amado padre, ya se había ido a sus labores como jefe de la policía en el tormentoso y peligroso Forks, siempre le recordaba a Charlie, "Ten mucho cuidado en los bosques", y el siempre decía con su serenidad y cara seria, "Siempre lo tongo, Bells"

Bajo las escaleras, y camino, lentamente, pensando en como actuar frente a Edward, en el auto, el la esperaba en el flamante Volvo, aunque ella hubiera preferido, su fiel y ruidosa camioneta.

El viaje a la escuela fue, callado, sin ninguna palabra… al llegar caminaron juntos a la entrada de la escuela, se separaron, para ir a sus respectivas clases, al entrar al salón del Sr. González, que era su maestro de español, escucho una voz como campañillas, su mejor amiga vampira con la que compartía la clase.

"Bella, Bella, Aquí, ven rápido necesito hablar contigo", dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña duendecillo, mientras Bella se acomodaba en el asiento al lado de ella.

"Que paso, con Edward, solo vi, que no hablaron nada en el auto, y creo que no comerán juntos en el almuerzo, pero no vi el porque", dijo con una gran inquietud, "Hasta fui precavida y traje mi Porsche, para llevarte a tu casa, solo por si acaso", dijo la pequeña compradora compulsiva que Bella tenia como mejor amiga, "Ves lo que sirve que tu mejor amiga, pueda ver el futuro"

"Es, por… ya sabes por que, es por lo mismo de siempre", dijo Bella decepcionada y aburrida de lo mismo, "Estoy en mi limite Alice, no te diré, nada mas por el momento, el puede leer tu mente, quiero estar segura primero de lo que hare y nada de vigilar mi futuro, ok?"

"Esta bien, Bella, no digas mas, se lo que eso te hace sufrir", dijo, "Si Edward no fuera tan moralista y testarudo"

Las clases siguieron normal, para ella, Isabella Marie Swan, la chica que atraía las desgracias, una chica para nada normal, una rareza.

Extrañaba a su amigo Jacob, hace semanas que no lo ve, todo por los caprichos y la sobre protección de Edward, el dijo "Los Hombres Lobos no son buena compañía, para ti Bella, no debes Ir", ya no veía a sus antiguos amigos humanos pues Edward dijo "Me dejaras solo, para estar con ellos, yo solo quiero estar contigo Bella, te quiero solo para Mi".

Todas esas cosas hacían que Bella, pensara y pensara, en su monótona vida que tenia junto a Edward, los únicos días que tenia libres, es cuando Edward, iba a cazar con Emmett, pero era una noche y un día, que tenia para ella misma, ya estaba cansada de la monotonía, apretó fuerte sus puños en su chamarra y sintió las llaves del Volvo, por alguna extraña razón ella las tomo, cuando bajaron de el en la mañana, y en ese momento decidió….

"Solo tengo unos segundos", se dijo, Bella corrió hacia el estacionamiento y abrió el Volvo, lo encendió, justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, vio por el espejo retrovisor al dios griego que era tan hermoso como los ángeles pero que se había convertido en su demonio personal, notablemente irritado y molesto "Edward", ella apago el Volvo y se bajo, empezó a caminar de vuelta a la escuela, sin dirigirle la palabra ni la mirada, sabia que estaba perdida y que una serie de reproches egoístas están por venir, cuando una mano la sostuvo con rudeza

"Supongo que ibas donde el Perro, Alice no pudo verte mas después de que arrancaste, el Volvo", dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos, "Sabes que el no es buena compañía, Bella es por tu Bien, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, por que Te AMO"

"Amar, tu me amas, si me amaras, ya seria inmortal como tu, en este momento, y me dejaras estar con mis amigos", dijo Bella, ya un poco alterada

"Es por tu bien, el solo te lastimara, el tiene muchos pensamientos pecaminosos, y en todos estas incluida, mas lo inestable que es por ser un Hombre lobo joven, lo hace peor", dijo ya mas furioso.

"Sabes Edward, me haces, mas daño TÚ, con todas tus tonterías, si son tonterías, tu extremada sobreprotección, tus celos sin sentido, quieres controlar toda mi vida, mis amigos, y no quieres convertirme…ahhh… estoy tan HARTA", dijo bella roja de la furia, tratando de soltarse de agarre de Edward, "No quiero verte más, por el momento Edward, podrías dejarme", dándole a entender que habían terminado su relacion.

"Bella, no puedes hacer, esto, tu sabes que te AMO, discúlpame, todo lo hice por tu bien, Bella háblame, Tu eres mi todo", dijo sujetándola con las dos manos, mas fuerte, casi perdiendo el control.

"Me lastimas Edward", dijo sollozando, "Déjame"

"Basta Edward, la estas lastimando", dijo la ronca vos de Jasper, que sujetaba a Edward tratando de que soltara a Bella.

"Vamos Eddie, deja a Bella, estas a punto de perder el control" dijo la vos de Emmett, situándose en la otra mano.

"Edward Cullen, deja a Bella, en este instante, deja de comportarte como un niño egoísta y testarudo, solo empeoraras las cosas, compórtate" dijo Rosalie

Edward soltó a una adolorida Bella, que se cobijo en los brazos de Alice, su mejor amiga vampira.

"Vamos Bella, te llevare al hospital, Carlisle tiene que ver tus brazos", dijo mirando con verdadero odio a Edward.

El trayecto al hospital fue callado, bella solo se limitaba a sollozar y tomarse de los brazos, Alice solo observaba a su amiga, como sufría por las estupideces de su hermano, y fue cuando ella lo dijo…

"..Bella, cualquier cosa que decidas, ante esta terrible situación, te apoyo" Alice callo, estaba teniendo una visión, "Mis hermanos y Carlisle también te apoyan, a Esme le costara mas, pero lo aceptara", dijo muy triste, "Espero que esto no cambie, nuestra amistad"

"No Alice, tu has sido mi mejor amiga, claro que la decisión que tome, no afectara mi relación contigo o con los demás Cullen", dijo mientras bajaban del Porsche, al hospital.

Carlisle las esperaba en la puerta, pues alguno de sus hijos adoptivos debió llamarte avisando la llegada de las dos chicas.

"¿Cómo te siente Bella?" dijo muy preocupado, caminando en rumbo a su oficina.

"Algo mareada, y con dolor en mis brazos", dijo quitándose la chamarra, mostrando lo rojo y morado que tenían los dedos marcados de Edward

"¿Como fue capaz?", dijo Carlisle, en lo que la revisaba y vía el rastro que había dejado su hijo el primogénito en los brazos de Bella.

Unos minutos después, después de los exámenes, radiografías, y de más que había ordenado Carlisle, para saber el estado de salud de Bella y que todo estuviera resultando correcto dijo

"Bueno Bella, estas bien solo son unas contusiones, con antiinflamatorios y estos relajantes musculares estarás bien, no fue afectado el hueso del brazo, ni ningún músculo", dijo mientras le daba las pastillas, "Y quiero en verdad, pedirte una disculpa, por lo que Edward ha hecho, en verdad, se como se debe sentir, y lo arrepentido que esta, pero…" fue interrumpido por Bella

"Carlisle, no tienes que decir nada, lo echo, echo esta, es algo que el hizo, no ustedes", dijo mientras se encontraba sentada frente a Carlisle, viéndolo fijamente a sus ojos tristes y dijo "Carlisle, dile a Edward que se olvide de mi, que no me busque por favor, no diré a nadie sobre ustedes, puedes estar seguro de ello, pero que no me busque, ni lo intente por favor, no soportaría otro enfrentamiento con Él"

"¿Pero ustedes se aman?", dijo el confundido Carlisle, "¿No puede ser?, ¿estas hablando en serio Bella?", dijo preocupado.

"Si yo lo amaba desde el fondo de mi corazón, Carlisle, pero todo empezó a cambiar…" dijo Bella, mientras tocaba su mano, y dirigió su vista a ella, vio, el anillo de la madre de Edward, en su dedo, lo quito y volvió la vista a Carlisle, "… Cuando el me abandono, y yo empecé a valerme por mi misma y recupere la confianza, y sentí por otras personas, Si, estoy hablando de mis amigos, Jacob, Eric, Mike, Ángela, hasta Jessica… Carlisle, yo volví a la vida, entrégale esto por favor, dile que siga con su vida, que trate de seguir adelante, yo lo tratare también", dijo entregándole el anillo de compromiso.

Una zombie Bella Swan se levanto de su silla camino hacia la puerta, se volvió y viendo fijamente a los ojos de Carlisle, dijo "Carlisle prométeme que no dejaras que me busque, y en cuanto a toda la familia, yo los quiero mucho a todos, espero no perder el contacto con ustedes"

"Lo prometo Bella y no dejare que te busque, que te haga mas daño, no será así, estaremos pendientes de ti, te lo prometo, mi querida Bella" dijo levantándose y abrasando a Bella, "Eres como una hija para Esme y para Mí, Te Amamos Bella", dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro "No te preocupes por Edward, no te molestara mas"

Bella salio del consultorio, llego donde la esperaba Alice, para llevarla a casa, "¿Lo viste todo?", dijo algo sofocada e inquieta, al ver la cara de tristeza de Alice. "Si, lo vi" dijo en susurro la chica vampira, y se adentraron a un silencioso y algo incomodo regreso a casa de Bella.

Al llegar enfrente de la casa del jefe Swan, Alice dirigió su vista a Bella y diciendo "Te extrañare como cuñada Bella, en verdad lo hare, pero me conforta saber que seguirás siendo mi amiga y compañera de compras", dijo con media mueca simulando una sonrisa

"También te extrañare Alice, pero sabes que serás mi mejor amiga siempre, nos vemos en el Instituto mañana", dijo con una media sonrisa, "Y ninguna palabra a nadie, especialmente a Charlie"

"Claro, soy una tumba, recuerda mañana es día de Feria en el Instituto, no hará sol, pero no habrá lluvia, llega vestida fresca como el día de hoy", dijo la duendecillo sonriente, "Creo que mañana será un buen día para ti, lo he visto, adiós amiga Bella"

Bella entro a su casa silenciosamente, Charlie se encontraba viendo un partido en la TV, se excuso de no tener hambre y se fue a su habitación, estaba devastada, por la separación de su familia favorita y de Él, de Edward, el había sido muy importante en su vida, el era su primer amor, era la persona por la cual corría riesgos, "_Amaba",_ pensó, la verdad los sentimientos por Edward empezaron a cambiar cuando el la había abandonado y por las constantes peleas por exigir sus derechos, "Esta será una larga, noche" se dijo así misma la joven y depresiva humana.

Bella empezó a analizar cuando había decaído mas su amor por Edward, será ¿cuando sintió amor por Jacob?, si puede ser, o ¿cuando se sintió reconfortada por sus viejos amigos?, o ¿cuando se volvió a sentir aceptada? O ¿Cuando abandono a Charlie en su viaje por salvar la vida de Edward?, o ¿Cuando estuvo a punto de morir al conocer a los Volturi?,

"_Los Volturi"_, pensó en la tan tenebrosa Realeza Vampirica, con su tan hostigante cumplimiento de las reglas y pensó en sus excéntricos personajes.

**Flashback**

* * *

"Entonces, que haremos con tu vida, Isabella" dijo el líder de los Volturi, Aro

"Ya sabes que hacer Aro", dijo su hermano Marcus

"Ella sabe demasiado, es un riesgo" dijo el hermano de cabellos blancos Caius

"Tienen razón", dijo el líder Volturi, "Félix"

"Por supuesto", dijo el musculoso y alto vampiro.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Entonces bella recordó nuevamente la promesa que le hicieron Alice y Edward a los Volturi de que ella seria una de ellos, la verdad que pese a lo ocurrido con Edward, Bella quería aun convertirse en Inmortal "¿Qué hare?, se dijo así misma.

Recordó al alto y musculoso, vampiro que Aro había destinado para que fuera su verdugo, el había dejado claros sus deseos de matarla, "Félix", dijo, "Que atemorizante vampiro" dijo quedándose dormida.


	2. Día de Sorpresas

Todo lo relacionado con la Saga de Crepúsculo, es propiedad de la adorable ama de casa: Stephenie Meyer, la cual nos regalo una deliciosa lectura, con esta Saga… la historia es totalmente de mi autoria, por favor no utilizar sin autorización,

Mi historia se relaciona después de Luna Nueva, aunque puede haber cosas que pasaron en los otros libros, pero que los utilizare en mi Fic…

Vale decir que es mi primer fic, no sean tan rudos… hahahaha

Espero les agrade y dejen Comentarios para seguir con el siguiente capitulo, creo que será una historia larga aunque no lo se aun (depende de los comentarios que dejen XD)… pero espero hacerla y es acerca de una nueva pareja… que nunca la había pensado hasta estas festividades y me encanto Félix/Bella… Lo siento por las Admiradoras de Edward LOL, pero lo hare quedar lo mejor posible,

saludos.

* * *

**Capitulo 2. "Día de Sorpresas"**

"_E__ra un gran corredor, adornado con antigüedades sumamente costosas y medievales, en un palacio ancestral, una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, con su elegante vestidito de época, se podía apreciar que era la hija de algún noble, conde o hasta un rey, ella se reía mientras corría con una flor en su manita una hermosa margarita, a los brazos de un hombre, un hombre muy familiar… pudo sentir su olor, fresco y prolijo, pudo sentir su frío y duro cuerpo, contra el suyo… pero no importaba, pues sentía el amor, sentía el cariño y protección de un padre"_

"_Isabella", dijo la ronca vos, del hombre que abrazaba cariñosamente a la niña._

Bella volvió a despertarse, algo agitada por el sueño que desde su infancia la atormentaba, pero había algo nuevo en este sueño, pudo ver mas esta ves, escucho un nombre, su nombre, el nombre de la niña _"Isabella"_, era una vos armoniosa, algo retorcida y jovial, pero a la vez algo conocida, ya la había escuchado antes.

Volvió su mirada al reloj despertador que se encontraba en su mesita de noche ya era hora de levantarse, faltaba una hora para el Instituto, decidió levantarse, tomo su shampoo de frescas fresas, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, y recordó algo de su sueño _"Frío y duro cuerpo"_, "No. No puede ser", dijo queriendo no decir las palabras "el padre de la niña, el hombre de mi sueño es un Vampiro"

En ese instante se dio cuenta, de lo retorcido de su sueño, "Debo estar mal de la cabeza, solo puedo pensar en Vampiros", se dijo así misma mientras escogía cuidadosamente la ropa que se pondría, "Este día es día de feria, habrá muchas juegos y sorpresas", pensó.

La meteoróloga oficial del Forks Alice Cullen, había dicho que haría un día soleado, un este seria perfecto para la realización de la feria, Alice tan bien escuso a su familia por no asistir, por los acostumbrados "Viajes" de la familia Cullen a acampar cuando esta soleado, "Mejor, no tendré que verlo"

Tomo un su acostumbrada playera verde y sus pantalones de demin, azul rotos, cuando escucho su celular vibrar en un mensaje de texto.

* * *

To: Bella Swan

From: Alice Cullen

"Ni lo sueñes Bella, no arruines un día maravilloso, al ponerte esa ropa poco favorecedora, ponte el bello vestido blanco de manta que te compre el fin de semana pasado y ponte las sandalias blancas, y ponte la chaquetita morada, que también te compre, y ponte algo en el pelo ¡mujer!, y no Aceptare un ¡NO! Por respuesta.

Te Ama,

Alice XP

* * *

"Alice, como te extraño amiga", pensó sentándose en su cama con el vestido blanco que le había comprado, se lo puso sin contradecir, sabia que si no lo hacia, la tendría en menos de 5 segundos en su habitación y ella tan pequeña pero podía ser tan persistente y dominante, tomo un nuevamente el gorro del día anterior, se le hacia bonita la margarita que había en el, además era del mismo color de la chaquetita, en fin no le importaba si no combinaba.

Camino rumbo a su fiel, camioneta, la cual la había acompañado tanto, la vio y recordó el momento en que Charlie, su padre se la regalo, se lleno de nostalgia al pensar en Charlie, entro a su vieja camioneta.

Pero al momento de arrancarla, algo salio mal, la camioneta no encendía y empezó a salir humo del motor de la camioneta, "Mejor no la toco, con mi suerte, incendiare mi vestido", "Rayos, lo ultimo que faltaba", se dijo la chica, pensando como haría para ir al día de feria del Instituto.

"Y si llamo a Mike, o a Ángela, uno de ellos puede pasar por mi", dijo al momento que vibraba nuevamente su celular, "Será otro mensaje de Alice", y si era Alice.

* * *

To: Bella Swan

From: Alice Cullen

Isabella Marie Swan ex Cullen hahaha, lamento notificarte que tu camioneta paso a mejor vida ='(, lo he visto, mira a tu derecha Bella,

Ya te veo renegar, pues no Bella, es un Regalo de Esme y Carlisle, dijeron que no aceptaran un NO de respuesta.

Te Amamos Bella

P.d: las llaves, la tarjeta y papeles de propietario están en la guantera de tu camioneta, fue muy fácil falsificar tu firma =P,

* * *

Bella volvió su vista, hacia, un hermoso Mini Cooper S descapotable, Morado, "Es hermoso", pensó abrió la guantera de su adorada pero ya muerta e inservible camioneta y vio la tarjeta, las llaves con un bello llavero con el emblema del escudo de los Cullen, y una carta, pudo identificar la pulcra escritura de Carlisle en el sobre, la abrió y empezó a leerla.

* * *

"_Querida Isabella:_

_Este es un gesto de cariño de parte de Esme y de Mi, te consideramos una hija Bella, Te Amamos y no aceptaremos un No, de respuesta, ya hablamos con Charlie sobre el regalo, no te preocupes, el esta de acuerdo._

_Cuídate Mucho_

_Te Amamos _

_Esme y Carlisle."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Bella quería llorar ella amaba a Esme y Carlisle, eran como unos padres para ella, debía ser fuerte, ella ya había tomado su decisión, de seguir con su vida, sin Él, sin Edward.

Se dirigió algo ansiosa, hacia su nuevo auto, era realmente lindo, espacioso y lindo, condujo hacia el Instituto, con la capota arriba, ella no quería miradas sobre ella, no era de ese tipo de personas que les gusta ser el centro de atención, ella le gustaba pasar desapercibida.

Rumbo al Instituto, encendió el equipo de sonido, sumamente complejo, y salio una pantalla de neon, con miles y miles de canciones, "Esto es obra de Emmett", se dijo así misma, visualizo una pequeña nota detrás del control remoto del equipo de sonido, "Emmett", dijo identificando los garabatos de la su graciosa letra y la hizo sonreír.

* * *

_Bella,_

_Hermanita, convencí a Esme y Carlisle que me dejaran instalarte este súper equipo de sonido XD, es lo ultimo en el mercado, te instale casi 2 mil canciones, a la memoria, espero te gusten._

_Rosie, te manda saludos y cariño._

_Tu hermano_

_Emmett,_

* * *

"Emmett, en verdad extrañare tus locuras", dijo melancólica y sorprendida de la facilidad de Emmett de hacerla reír.

Llego al instituto de Forks, que se encontraba de fiesta, el sol estaba brillando como nunca, tan calido y revitalizante, "Maravilloso", susurro Bella, al salir de su nuevo auto, vio los locales, de algodones de azúcar, manzanas con caramelo, palomitas de maíz, dulces, caramelos, malabaristas, payasos, rueda de la fortuna, los juegos de dispararle a los patos, las ruedas, las pistolas con agua, vio una infinidad de colores y olores.

"Bella", escucho la vos de Ángela, "Por aquí, Bella", dijo mientras bella se dirigía a donde estaba el grupito de sus amigos humanos.

"Te ves muy linda, Bella", le dijo Mike, su eterno enamorado, pero que ya se había resignado, no quería perder la amistad de Bella, "Con todo respeto", dijo sonrojado.

"Gracias Mike, es muy lindo de tu parte", dijo observando a todos sus amigos, Eric, Ángela, Tyler, Jessica y Mike, "Quiero fotos con todos ustedes", dijo sonriente Bella, sacando el regalo encubierto que Charlie, le había dado.

La mañana había pasado de lo más lindo y muy divertida, había comido, reído, divertido como tenia ratos de no hacerlo.

Se encontraba un poco cansada, se separo un rato del grupo se sentó en una banca, empezó a ver las miles de fotos que se había tomado, una foto montada en la montaña rusa con Ángela, gritando mientras bajaba a toda velocidad, otra foto con la lengua de fuera comiendo del mismo helado con Jessica; otra de con Mike que le estaba entregando un Osito de peluche que había ganado para ella; otra con Eric, peleando con las pistolas de agua; una de Tyler mientras la perseguía por toda la feria.

Nunca se había sentido tan alegre en su vida, agradecía no haberse caído con las sandalias por su falta de coordinación, por ultimo vio la foto que les había tomado otro compañero, de todos como grupo riéndose bajo el maravilloso sol.

De pronto, volvió la vista hacia un puesto en el cual estaba una gitana con una bola de cristal, vio el rotulo que estaba encima, "Sepa su pasado, presente y futuro, por $10"; "Si Alice estuviera aquí, se moriría de la risa", dijo con ansiedad acercándose a la tienda de la gitana.

"Bienvenida Isabella", dijo la mujer muy bella de grandes ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, "Te he estado esperando", dijo mientras Bella la veía con ojos de asombro.

"Como Sabe, mi nombre", dijo ella sentándose en frente de la gitana.

"Todo esta aquí", dijo viendo la Bola de Cristal, "Ella me lo dice todo", dijo viendo a Bella, "Mi nombres es Rose Mery, la Gitana, con mucho gusto, por la minima cantidad de $10.00 puedo decirte aquello que te intriga"

"Lo que me intriga" dijo Bella temerosa, "A que se refiere, con lo que me intriga"

"A tus sueños mi querida Isabella, a tus sueños… entonces ¿Quieres saber?", dijo acercando el cofrecito donde depositaba el dinero

Bella saco de su bolso el dinero y lo deposito, Rose Mery, quito complacida con cofrecito y empezó, "Tu Nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, eres hija de Charlie y de Rene, ellos se divorciaron y ella se volvió a casar con un tipo relacionado a los deportes…" dijo ante una Bella asombrada, "Acabas de terminar una relación, tormentosa, la cual dejo marcada en tu vida, marcas extrañas, no las puedo descifrar, pero las cuales decidirán tu destino y tu forma de vivir", dijo siempre viendo la Bola de Cristal.

"Posees la facilidad de meterte en problemas, pero no pequeños problemas, si no grandes, casi arriesgando tu vida", dijo viendo a Bella y Volviendo a la Bola de Cristal, "Tu relación la que fue tormentosa, era tu primer amor, pero eso pasara, el dolor que puedas sentir pasara, y encontraras a tu verdadero amor, pero… primero tienes que sufrir una ¿transformación?", dijo, los ojos de Rose Mery, eran de dudas, al decir transformación.

"Espere que tipo de transformación", dijo Bella, queriendo averiguar mas.

"Querida, no quiero alarmarte pero creo que morirás, y muy pronto, lo siento mucho, pero lo extraño es…."

Bella sintió, que le faltaban las fuerzas, no podía creerlo moriría pronto, pero a que se refería con lo de la transformación, todo era tan confuso con un nudo en la garganta se dirigió a Rose Mery diciendo.

"¿Que?, ¿Qué es lo extraño?, dijo ansiosa, viendo a Rose Mery, "Dígamelo, por favor", dijo viendo a la gitana, Rose Mery tomo fuerzas y dijo en susurro

"Lo raro es que seguirás viviendo después de tu muerte, es sumamente extraño", dijo perpleja, "Después de esta muerte, encontraras el amor, en la persona menos esperada, pues ustedes se odian, o pensaban odiarse, es muy diferente a tu primer amor y este amor será el definitivo para toda la eternidad"

Será que esa vida después de la muerte se refiera a que ¿seré transformada?, en una inmortal, en vampira, y después de eso ¿encontraría a su verdadero amor? su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, sin darle tregua alguna

"¿Quién?, ¿Cómo es?, ¿A quien se refiere?", dijo Bella, sumamente interesada e intrigada.

Rose Mery siguió observando su bola de cristal "El esta muerto, pero sigue viviendo así como tu lo harás", dijo con perplejidad, "Es sumamente extraño, nunca había pasado esto, lo siento querida, será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí", dijo la gitana claramente alterada por esta extraña situación que estaba ocurriendo.

"No, espere que hay de mi sueño", dijo tomándola de la mano, "Por favor tiene que decirme algo de él", dijo con ansiedad, "Usted lo prometió".

"Esta bien querida, ¿Crees en la reencarnación?", dijo viendo a los ojos castaños de Bella.

"¿La reencarnación?, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero se de lo que se trata he leído acerca de eso",

"Eso veo, eres una joven talentosa Bella, llena de talentos ocultos, que no he podido descifrar", dijo dejando de ver a Bella y concentrándose en su Bola de Cristal, "Tu sueño, déjame decirte que no es un sueño, es un recuerdo", dijo viendo a Bella.

"Un Recuerdo",

"Si es un recuerdo de tu vida pasada",

"De mi vida pasada",

"Así es querida, eso me dice la Bola de Cristal, este recuerdo esta atado a tu esencia, a tu alma, es algo que viviste, tu eras esa niña, pero algo paso contigo, en ese entonces, no puedo ver el que, pero algo paso con esa niña, algún tipo de venganza la llevo a su muerte, a tú muerte y el hombre de tu sueño, él, ÉL…", dijo atonita sin poder hablar Rose Mery.

"Que pasa con él",

"El esta muerto, pero, siguió viviendo, después de su muerte en el mundo de los mortales, esto es muy confuso y tenebroso",

"Dígame ¿que pasa?, ¿que es confuso y temeroso?", dijo Bella sospechando lo que iba a decir, pues ella recordó lo que era ese hombre según su sueño, ese hombre ere un…

"Es sigue vivo, el padre de la niña, ósea tu padre de tu vida pasada, el sigue vivo",

Bella se levanto de la silla, dejando a una Gitana sumamente alterada por todo lo sucedido y solo pudo pensar una palabra mientras salía atónita de la tienda de Rose Mery.

Y esa palabra era "Vampiro",

Llego a su casa, subió a su habitación, dispuesta a dormir, se excuso una vez mas con Charlie, diciendo que había comido de mas en la feria, se saco su ropa, y se puso su ropa de dormir, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, el padre de la niña, su padre, el de su vida pasada "Esta vivo y es un vampiro", pensó imaginándose las posibilidades de poder conocer a su anterior progenitor, se acomodo en su cama, viendo al techo, pensando en lo que debería de hacer, tomo su cámara y volvió a observar las fotos de todo su día, con sus amigos, sus muy queridos amigos humanos.

En una foto que estaba ella sola, frente al bosque que estaba atrás del Instituto, se veía una figura luminosa brillante que se escondía entre los matorrales y no se distinguía por confundirse con los globos brillantes bajo el sol, que flotaban en la fotografía.

"Edward", dijo acercando con zoom la foto, "Que tonto fue, y si lo hubiesen visto" vio nuevamente la foto y apretó el botón que había en forma de basurero "Delete", y ella le dio "OK".

Borrándolo de su día, para que no pudiera estropearlo, lo borro a él, a Edward Cullen, puso su cámara en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a dormir.

…………………………………………… **MUY LEJOS DE AHI **……………………..

Estaba amaneciendo, un hombre con un traje negro, sofisticado y elegante, parado en un balcón en la torre de un castillo, se encontraba viendo los primeros rayos de sol.

Él empezaba a brillar, mientras los rayos solares impactaban cada parte de su dura y blanquecina piel, con sus ojos color rojo de cómo la sangre, clavados en el horizonte.

Mientras con una mano llevaba una copa de un líquido carmesí, a su boca, se podía ver un anillo de oro sólido, grueso con un escudo, en forma de "V" como el de alguna familia poderosa, al momento bajo la copa y sus labios comenzaron a moverse en susurro, se escucho su voz ronca con un poco de nostalgia diciendo.

"_Isabela…"_

* * *

Hola a todos,

Gracias a las personas que se han pasado por mi Fic, y las personas que han puesto alertas, para el seguimiento de la historia…

Pero por favor, díganme que les parece, les gusta? Le sigo? Lo quito?

Hahahaha…

Los comentarios son bien recibidos y ayudan a seguir con la historia y al estado de animo del autor…

Saludos a Todos..

Recuerden Reviews, Reviews …. LOS NECESITO PARA SEGUIRRRRR hahahahahahaha

XOXO

Sebastián.


	3. En Espera De

Hola a todos,

Disculpen la demora en el capitulo, pero con esto de las fiestas, me las he tomado muy enserio y he disfrutado mucho.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que se han pasado por mi Fic, los que le han agregado a favoritos, los que han mandado alerta de actualización, muchas Gracias en verdad..

Pero por favor, de lo que vivo y de lo que vive mi imaginación, es de los Reviews….

En verdad si les gusta, si no les gusta, si la aman o si no la aman, por favor déjenme saber que piensan de la historia…

Recuerden nada de esto es mío, todo se lo debemos a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer..

* * *

**Cap. 3 "En Espera De"**

"_Papi", dijo la suave vos de__ una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, pero que ahora se encontraban rojos y su cabello revuelto, estaba encerrada en una celda oscura y tenebrosa, "Papi ¿Dónde Estas?", seguía diciendo la pequeña niña con sus rodillas raspadas, su carita sucia y con el rastro de lagrimas, corriendo por su mejia, ¿Tengo Miedo?_

_Pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta, estaban quitando el candado y las cadenas, pudo ver los ojos Rojos y tenebrosos de una mujer, una mujer de estatura normal yacía en las sombras y con cuerpo fuerte, pudo ver sus largos cabellos rojos como el fuego, pero por la oscuridad en la que se encontraba no la pudo identificar"_

"_Apresúrate, termínala pronto", dijo la vos ronca de un hombre desconocido, "Debemos terminar nuestra venganza"_

"_Es hora de morir, Isabella", dijo la mujer acercándose, a una tremenda velocidad, mordiendo a la niña en el cuello, mientras la niña luchaba, sin éxito, llorando y sintiendo la ponzoña venenosa de su Verduga, sentía que se le escapaba la vida, se sentía seca, muriendo lentamente…_

Bella se levanto abrumada, llorando, su cuerpo temblaba de lo que había sentido, había sido un sueño tan vivido, podía sentir como ardía la ponzoña en su cuello, se sentía débil, estaba sudada, cansada y aterrada, "¿Qué fue eso?", se dijo así misma levantándose, hacia el espejo y ver su cuello, como imagino su cuello no tenia nada.

"Así morí, así termino mi vida pasada", dijo secando las ultimas lagrimas de sus ojos, debido a la tristeza y al dolor que la hacia pasar esa escena, ese sueño, ese recuerdo que había experimentado.

Ya habían pasado semanas desde aquel, día en la feria, en que la bella gitana Rose Mery le había dicho todas aquellas cosas que cambiaran drásticamente el rumbo de su vida y desde entonces, había empezado a tener este otro sueño, había hablado con Alice y Carlisle al respecto, y ellos le aconsejaron que se calmara y ellos investigarían, pero la verdad ella ya no quería que se involucraran, ella quería quitarle toda la culpa a los Cullen, habían sido demasiado buenos con ella como para poner en riesgo sus vidas.

Alice le había dicho, veo tu futuro aun incierto Bella, pues no has tomado ninguna decisión, pero no veo ningún peligro por ahora, Carlisle le había dicho que averiguaría mas sobre los vampiros, en los sueños de Bella.

Bella se sintió desprotegida, se sintió débil, en esos momentos añoraba la compañía de alguien, a su lado, vio el reloj despertador, eran las 7 de la mañana, era sábado, no había escuela, y nuevamente tubo la necesidad de sentir un cuerpo a su lado apoyándola, abrazándola, queriéndola.

Vio por la ventana, estaba lloviendo, que novedad en Forks, abrió la ventana sintió la brisa helada entrar por ella, sintió el olor a la hierba mojada, a la tierra mojada, sentía las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que iban con la brisa, tocar su cara y clavo su mirada en el cielo lleno de nubes cargadas de agua.

Le gustaba la sensación de la brisa helada en su cuerpo, le gustaba lo helado, ya se había acostumbrado, paso tanto de su tiempo odiando lo helado y lluvioso de Forks, que ahora no podía dejarlo ya se había acostumbrado, mas el echo de estar tanto tiempo, al lado de "Edward", pensó para si, en verdad extrañaba esa vida, llena de peligros, de prohibiciones, pero lo extraño era que ella quería aun ser vampira, pero ya no al lado de Edward, era como si él, solo le hubiera abierto los ojos a un mundo maravilloso, lleno de sorpresas, pasiones, grandes sensaciones y sobre todo la inmortalidad.

Le gustaba el aspecto de los inmortales, limpio, prolijo, elegantes, con sus facciones bellísimas y perfectas.

Escucho el sonido de un automóvil, era la correspondencia, venia conducido por el extraño y despistado cartero, Pedro, el chico unos años mayor que ella, que era muy amable, perspicaz y un tanto imprudente, traía un paquete para su casa, se bajo del auto bajo la lluvia traiga una caja de de tamaño mediano, algo pesada por lo que pudo comprobar, llego a la puerta de su casa y escucho el timbre.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras, hacia la puerta aun en su ropa de dormir, y con su manta tapándole todo el cuerpo, se fijo bien y piso correctamente cada escalón en el trayecto de su cuarto a la puerta, pues no quería sufrir accidentes, sabia ya cuanto su cuerpo había sufrido, por esas benditas escaleras en su infancia.

Abrió la puerta, y vio al sonriente cartero, con la caja en sus brazos.

"Buenos días, Bella", dijo el amable joven de piel morena, con sus abundantes cejas y su exuberante nariz, "Tengo un paquete para ti".

"Hola, Pedro, Buenos días", dijo la chica fijándose en el cabello, de muchacho que asemejaban plumas paradas y sonrío mentalmente, "Un paquete para ¿MÍ?", dijo Bella ya un poco mas centrada.

"Si Bella, toma firma aquí, por favor, para que pueda dejártelo, en verdad tengo mucha prisa, hay muchas entregas este día", dijo el muchacho entregándole la tabla donde debía firmar Bella.

Bella tomo la tabla y el lapicero, vio el remitente, "Aro Volturi de Volterra/Italia", Bella se sintió inquieta, recordó al líder del extraño y tenebroso clan de los Volturi, recordó el día que lo conoció, las miradas extrañas que le proporcionaba, como que se le hacia de lo mas conocida, como que recordaba a alguien.

También recordó cada uno de sus integrantes, pero su mente se detuvo al recordar al alto y musculoso vampiro, el cual tanto había dejado en claro las ganas que tenia de probar su sangre, de asesinarla.

"Gracias, Pedro, Salúdame a tu esposa Susie", dijo la chica, despidiéndose del gracioso chico.

"Muchas Gracias Bella, y yo le hago llegar los saludos a Susie", dijo sonriendo y retirándose el chico.

Bella se sentía angustiada, ¿Qué pasara?, ¿Qué querrán los Volturi?, pero específicamente pensó ¿Se abran dado cuenta que ya no estoy con Edward?, ¿intentaran matarme, para no correr peligro a que los delate?

Tomo la caja un tanto pesada, se fue a la sala de su casa, se subió al sofá, y dejo la caja a su lado, subió sus pies, se cobijo el cuerpo entero, contemplo la caja con miedo a abrirla y ver su contenido.

Bella lentamente, saco sus manos de la cobija que la protegía del exterior, lentamente quito los seguros de la caja, la cual dejo ver un cofre bellísimo, con esmeraldas y zafiros encima adornándolo, elaborado en oro, con muchos detalles forjados a mano.

No sabía mucho de antigüedades, pero sabia que este cofre debería costar una fortuna, abrió el cofre, y este tenia un precioso collar de diamantes con un diamante Hope azul en el centro rodado de mas diamantes blancos, era exquisito, lo sabia por que Alice, tenia la intención de comprarse uno, sabia que ambas cosas, eran valiosas, demasiado valiosas para su gusto.

Bella volvió su vista a la caja, había un sobre, con una letra, muy pulcra y elegante, que estaba rotulada para ella _"Isabella", _abrió el sobre y con la letra igual a la del sobre decía.

* * *

_Querida Isabella._

_Te mando esta pequeña tontería que tenía por ahí, es un regalo para una futura talentosa inmortal como lo serás tú, espero que tu transformación sea en los próximos días…_

_La próxima semana, enviare a mi mas confiable y leal, servidor, casi un hijo para mi, a "Félix", para que se percate de tu transformación, y si no tomara las medidas necesarias, que ya he estipulado y hablado con él…_

_Me despido mi querida Isabella, que feliz soy, al saber que serás inmortal, saludos a mi amigo Carlisle y a tu prometido lector de almas, Edward._

_Aro_

* * *

Bella se sintió sin palabras, ¿Qué haría?, ¿debería hablar con los Cullen?, seguramente Alice vera venir a Félix e intentaran detenerlo y Edward vendrá nuevamente, no lo quiero ver.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, a para buscar su celular, pero al momento de tomarlo e hablarle a su vampira mejor amiga, ya estaba ella tocando a la ventana.

Se dirigió a la ventana la abrió, permitiendo que Alice entrara, la bailarina vampira mejor amiga de Bella, solo la observaba, en espera de las palabras de la chica.

"¿Viste?", dijo en susurro sentaba en su cama, viendo a Alice, que se encontraba sentada en la silla de su escritorio.

"Todo", dijo Alice, "No debes preocuparte, todos estarán pendientes de ti, nada malo te sucederá, Emmett esta emocionado, ya quiere medir sus fuerzas con Félix, haremos guardia todos nos dividiremos para poder protegerte, no pasara nada", dijo Alice tratando de darle esperanzas a Bella.

Pero Bella ya estaba decidida, a enfrentar a los Volturi, a Félix, no quería que los Cullen pagaran por sus equivocaciones, no quería que nadie sufriera, si al venir, Félix intentaba matarla, ella daría su vida con gusto, para proteger a Charlie, a los Cullen y a gente de Forks, así no desatar una guerra.

"NO, no quiero que intervengan Alice", dijo viendo fijamente a Alice, "Yo podré manejar a Félix, ya lo tengo decidido", dijo seriamente decidida

"¿Pero?, pero Bella, no tienes oportunidad contra un vampiro", dijo alarmada la joven y menuda chica

"Entiende, Alice, no quiero que se vean involucrados, ni dañados por mi culpa", dijo la chica dudo, un poco pero dijo "Especialmente no quiero a Edward cerca de mi, ni rondando mi casa",

"Fue muy difícil Bella, entre Jasper y Emmett, lo detuvieron para que no viniera corriendo a ver como estabas, después de que vio, mi visión del cofre, la carta y de la venida de Félix", dijo exaltada.

"Lo entiendo Alice, pero en verdad, ya no estoy relacionada con Edward, no quiero que se involucren, esta claro", dijo Bella muy seria, mirando los ojos dorados de su mejor amiga vampira.

"Esta bien, Bella, pero prométeme que no harás una locura, y que si necesitas ayuda, llamaras", dijo resignada la vampira, la cual sabia la obstinación de Isabella Marie Swan, "Estaré vigilando tu futuro, si veo algo fuera de lugar, te llamare"

"Esta bien Alice, viendo la carta de Aro, el dijo que Félix vendría, ósea la semana se cumple hoy", dijo alterada Bella, "Solo tengo hoy para planear que hare, cuando este aquí, supongo que vendrá el día de mañana"

Escucharon, el automóvil de Charlie, Bella ya conocía el auto-patrulla, como la palma de su mano.

"Parece que Charlie, trae noticias para ti Bella", dijo pensativa, "Te dejara sola una semana, OH NO!, se va de viaje", dijo ya mas preocupada, pues Charlie no estará, Bella estaría sola en casa con Félix.

"¡PERFECTO!", dijo Bella con sus ojos clavados en la ventana, "Así, la vida de Charlie no estará en peligro y estará protegida de Félix, debes irte Alice, debo hablar con Charlie, deja que me cuente"

"Ten mucho cuidado Bella, ¿En Verdad no quieres nuestra ayuda?, dijo con ojos de esperanza Alice Cullen.

"No Alice demasiado, han hecho por mi", dijo viendo como su mejor amiga salía por la ventana.

Bajo las escaleras, donde encontró a Charlie, con una extraña sonrisa en la cara, "Hola Bells, traigo noticias"

"¿Que sucede papá?", dijo la chica ansiosa.

"Pasa que estaré siguientes 15 días en Jacksonville, para ayudar al jefe de policía, haya, en un caso extraño", es la primera vez que piden la ayuda de la policía de Forks, entonces me han enviado haya", dijo ilusionado "Espero, estés bien en este tiempo"

"Claro papá, no te preocupes, todo estará bien", dijo Bella, no quería que se terminara la ilusión de su padre, por su culpa, No por que su vida corría peligro es mejor que este lejos.

Charlie saldría a primera hora del siguiente día, por lo que se había despedido de Bella, para ir a arreglar su maleta.

Bella se fue a su habitación vio, por su ventana y vio el cielo nocturno de Forks, pensando en lo que le avecinaba, Charlie se iría por la mañana y el, Él guapo y musculoso vampiro conocido como "Félix", estaría en su casa a mas tardar el medio día.

Dio media vuelta directo a su cama y dispuesta a dormir, para esperar el siguiente día con ansias.

* * *

Gracias por leer, si les gusto **DEJEN REVIEWS..!!! OS IMPLORO hahahahahahahahaa**

**XOXO**

**Sebastián.**


	4. En Busqueda de Bella

Hola a todos!

Mil Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo mi historia ya sea através, de los favoritos, de las alertas…

Quiero agradecer para las personas que me han dejado un review (comentario), en verdad se los agradezco…

Y como siempre los invito a que si les gusta este capitulo y la historia en general, me lo dejen saber através de un review!!!

Les dejo con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, espero les agrade y les recuerdo que todo pertenece a la carismática Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de la trama de la historia y de Rose Mery la Gitana y Pedro el Cartero.

Saluditos.

* * *

**Cap. 4 "En Búsqueda de Bella"**

"_Papi", dijo la suave vos de__ una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, pero que ahora se encontraban rojos y su cabello revuelto, estaba encerrada en una celda oscura y tenebrosa, "Papi ¿Dónde Estas?", seguía diciendo la pequeña niña con sus rodillas raspadas, su carita sucia y con el rastro de lagrimas, corriendo por su mejia, ¿Tengo Miedo?_

_Pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta, estaban quitando el candado y las cadenas, pudo ver los ojos Rojos y tenebrosos de una mujer, una mujer de estatura normal yacía en las sombras y con cuerpo fuerte, pudo ver sus largos cabellos rojos como el fuego, pero por la oscuridad en la que se encontraba no la pudo identificar"_

"_Apresúrate, termínala pronto", dijo la vos ronca de un hombre desconocido, "Debemos terminar nuestra venganza"_

"_Es hora de morir, Isabella", dijo la mujer acercándose, a una tremenda velocidad, mordiendo a la niña en el cuello, mientras la niña luchaba, sin éxito, llorando y sintiendo la ponzoña venenosa de su Verduga, sentía que se le escapaba la vida, se sentía seca, muriendo lentamente…_

* * *

Bella se despertó nuevamente con el sueño que la atormentaba, el sueño de su muerte, agitada trato de recuperar el sueño pero acercándose escucho los pasos que eran de Charlie, ya los conocía bien, el se dirigía a su habitación, escucho la perilla de la puerta abrirse, se hizo la dormida y sintió como Charlie se sentaba al lado de la cama.

Sintió los tibios labios de Charlie en su frente, los cuales eran su habitual despedida, cuando hacia viajes largos y estaría fuera de casa.

Pudo sentir el olor a Charlie, un olor varonil y que le infundaba mucha protección y amor.

"Cuídate Bells", escucho susurrar a Charlie, el cual paso su palma fuerte y tosca por la delicada mejia de Bella, "Te quiero hija, cuídate mucho"

Sintió un nudo en la garganta pues no estaba 100% segura de que podría cumplir esa promesa a Charlie, pues bien sabia lo que se avecinaba, "Adiós, Papá, cuídate también, te quiero" dijo en un susurro mientras se levantaba de su cama y tomaba por sorpresa a Charlie para abrazarle.

"Vuelve a la cama, descansa", dijo mientras la hacia volver a la cama y la arropada, como cuando era una niña.

Bella seguía medio dormida, ya no se escuchaba rastro en los alrededores de la patrulla de Charlie, el se había alejado ya lo suficiente, cuando el sonido de su celular, consiguió despertarle del todo nuevamente, "Será Félix", dijo con disimulada.

"¿Que acaso quiere que lo recoja en el aeropuerto?", pensó irónicamente.

Se levanto adormitada de su cama, se dirigió a la mesita de noche y pudo ver el nombre en el móvil, "Edward Cullen", suspiro resignada, y contesto el celular, para ver que se le ofrecía a Edward tan temprano por la mañana, su corazón empezó a latir por el posible encuentro con, Edward, ya habían pasado meses desde la ultima vez que se vieron y hablaron.

"Hola, Edward", dijo tímidamente, "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Bella, ¿Cómo estas?, Necesitaba escuchar tu voz", dijo con su voz medio cortada, "Bella, deja que vuelva, no puedo vivir mi eternidad sin ti", dijo suspirando y se podía escuchar sollozos, sin lagrimas, del otro lado del teléfono, "Y el solo pensar que los Volturi, que Félix vendrá, me saca de si, no puedo soportarlo"

"Edward, sabes que fuiste la persona mas importante en mi vida, pero eso ya no lo es así, lo siento mucho, no quiero involucrar a tu familia en mis problemas", dijo Bella claramente afectada por las suplicas de Edward, "Edward, tienes que seguir adelante, sigue con tu vida, pero sin mi", dijo colgando el celular, y tomando su toalla para ir a darse un baño y relajarse.

**EN EL AVION----**

El musculoso, irónico y frío vampiro, estaba de lo mas incomodo soportando no lanzarse sobre todos los humanos en el avión, había cazado antes de salir de Volterra, pero la esencia de la sangre fresca y caliente recorriendo cada una de las venas de todos los humanos presentes, le hacían sentirse sediento.

Había dicho a su amo, Aro, que prefería viajar en un avión con gente para acostumbrar su fuerza de voluntad, y no en el avión privado de los Volturi, pero se había equivocado, tenia que mantenerse concentrado y cauteloso no quería provocar una masacre.

Se centro en sus recuerdos, la misión impuesta por Aro, su amo, su maestro, su padre, y temió no poder realizarla.

* * *

_Flashbacks_

"_Félix, querido, he escuchado fuertes rumores, que nuestra querida Isabella, ya no esta con el hijo lector de mentes de mi querido amigo Carlisle y que ella es aun humana, por lo que he enviado una carta y una pequeña tontería que tenia por ahí", dijo Aro con su acostumbrada escalofriante alegría, "he decidido que vayas tu solo, a Forks, al encuentro de Bella, solo a ti te puedo confiar esa misión, mi fiel amigo, hijo mío"_

_Félix recordó su primer encuentro con aquella, tímida, menuda pero hermosa chica, de la cual su sangre le atraía tanto._

"_Mi señor, espero no me juzgue de impertinente, pero estar entre humanos, no, no podré soportarlo, podría cometer una masacre, si voy, yo solo, sin el apoyo de alguien.", dijo temeroso, esperando la reprimida de su señor, que podría castigarle hasta con la muerte, por su impertinencia, "No podré"_

"_Querido Félix, esta será una prueba para ti, además si Isabella es aun humana, tendrás la labor de traerla aquí, para convertirla, ella debe de ser una de los nuestros, esa chica me cae bien, me recuerda a alguien pero no se a ¿Quién?", dijo con una sonrisa retorcida el líder de los Volturi. "Además tu serás el elegido para transformarla, mi querido Félix"_

_Félix sintió un ardor en su garganta y sintió un piquetazo en su ya muerto corazón, ¿Qué es esto?, se pregunto._

"_A sus ordenes Amo", dijo el musculoso vampiro, retirándose de la sala de consejo de los tres lideres Volturi._

_End of Flasback_

* * *

Después de ese recuerdo, se le vino a la mente, el dulce y seductor olor de la sangre de Bella, cuando la vio por primera vez, el había deseado tanto poder matarla, clavar sus dientes en su cuello, succionar cada gota de sangre, hasta dejarla totalmente seca.

Sin darse cuenta sintió un calor en su interior, uno que no sentía desde hace mucho, cuando era un simple humano, los recuerdos de su vida humana eran vagos y borrosos, pero pudo recordar ese sentimiento justo cuando pensaba en como matar a Bella, un escalofrío aunque pareciera imposible se dio en él.

Cada vez, se sentía más sediento, debía de dejar de pensar, en la dulce y seductora sangre de Bella, por que los pobres humanos en ese vuelo, tendrían que pagar las consecuencias.

Siguió viendo através de los grandes lentes oscuros que Chelsea le había comprado en Italia, para así poder disimular sus ojos rojos color carmesí, a decir verdad traía una maleta llena de ropa que ella le había comprado para disimular su estadía en Forks, pero el la había guardado en la pequeña maleta, y seguía usando su acostumbrado traje negro, junto a su cuello de tortuga negro.

El avión llego a su destino, bajo lo mas rápido posible, tratando de pasar desapercibido, aunque le costaba en gran manera el caminar como la demás gente humana, pues el quería salir a respirar aire fresco y libre de ese néctar maravilloso y carmesí que le mantenía vivo "La Sangre"

Félix se encontraba ya en el lluvioso Forks, era aun de mañana, estaba nublado y con el rocío de la madrugada aun caía sobre el pueblo, era un pueblito pequeño, con poca gente, pero lo sintió acogedor, se fascino al no tener que correr a esconderse a un lugar por el Sol, por primera vez, podía actuar como alguien normal, y seguir por la calle, observando las pequeñas cosas, que no admiraba desde ya hace muchos siglos.

Sintió muchas esencias, y decidió buscar en su mente la esencia de la sangre de Bella, que tenia muy guardado en su mente. Siguió la pista de Bella tratando de caminar de manera normal, lenta como cualquier humano por las pequeñas y lluviosas calles de Forks.

Siguió el aroma de Bella por un sendero hasta lo que parecía una feria o un parque de diversiones, no era como las grandes ferias de Volterra, no era una cómica copia de lo que era una verdadera feria.

Levanto su ceja, en su dura, fría pero hermosa cara, viendo donde le llevaba el aroma de Bella, hacia una tienda, que decía "Sepa su pasado, presente y Futuro por $10.00", "Bahhh", pensó pero siguió adelante, pudo ver a una mujer madura, muy hermosa con los Grandes ojos verdes, con algo de asombro, a la vez que el se acercaba.

"Buenos días Félix", dijo temerosa la hermosa mujer, "Soy Rose Mery, la Gitana", dijo haciéndole con la mano un gesto para que tomara asiento frente a ella en la mesa.

Félix se sintió un poco perturbado por las habilidades de la mujer, solo recordaba las habilidades de la mas pequeña de los Cullen.

"Busco a Isabella ¿Esta aquí?", dijo no mostrando emoción ni asombro, se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa, mientras la gitana veía su bola de cristal.

"Aquella a la que buscas, no esta aquí, veo que has seguido su rastro, siguiendo su esencia", dijo viendo fijamente a el musculoso y alto chico, "esto me lo dice mi bola de cristal… y veo que ¿Por fin has llegado?", dijo lo ultimo en susurro.

"¿Qué mas le ha dicho, su aparato barato?, te ha dicho ¿Cómo la matare?", dijo el chico serio sin perder la compostura, quitándose los lentes oscuros, mostrando sus ojos rojos color carmesí, con una mirada de fiera de pura locura.

"Si, ella me lo ha dicho, pero… también me ha dicho que no me mataras, por que quieres saber todas las muchas mas cosas que pasaran en tu futuro y que solo yo se", dijo Rose Mery asustada, de los ojos del vampiro y de su posible muerte.

"Habla mujer, que clase de cosas", dijo algo ya algo curioso con el tema.

"Has venido por una chica, por Isabella, pues ella, no ha cumplido un trato, con tu líder, y has venido a llevarla contigo", dijo sin quitar la vista de la bola de cristal.

Félix, veía a la gitana, ¿como podía ella saber eso, ella, una simple humana, como puede tener tal poder, tan solo viendo a través de una bola de cristal?, se preguntaba mentalmente Félix, sus habilidades son excepcionales, como será si fuera inmortal, ¿estaría Aro interesado en esta mujer?

"No, tu amo no estaría complacida conmigo, pues mis poderes, son en vida, así son mis facultades, si muriera y sufriera la dolorosa transformación que tu has sufrido por tres días, no me servirían mas, me lo ha dicho la bola de cristal", dijo sin ni siquiera quitar los ojos de la bola

Hacia falta una buena razón, para asombrar a Félix, pero el se encontraba asombrado con las habilidades de Rose Mery la Gitana.

"Tengo que decirte que, tu vida de ahora en adelante, estará marcada por tribulaciones y luchas, pues llegaras a encontrar discordia y guerra, pero dentro de todos esos sentimientos se encuentra el amor, el verdadero amor, después de tantos…" dijo se quedo callada pues no podía creer lo que le decía la bola de cristal, "Siglos de soledad", dijo asombrada y atónita.

"Se que te alimentas de la sangre de los hombres", continuo con mucho miedo, "Debes seguir tu camino, ella esta en casa esperando tu llegada, sigue al norte, enfrente del bosque, ahí esta la casa de Isabella", dijo temerosa, de que el demonio que bebe sangre humana y que estaba frente a ella la matara, "Te deseo suerte en… esta nueva vida que estas apunto de empezar".

"A que te refieres, ¡humana¡", dijo levantándose amenazante de la mesa, a velocidad vampirica, y levanto como pluma a Rose Mery, topando su frío aliento al cuello de la gitana y pasándole sus dientes, "Contesta"

"E… Ell… Ella,", dijo Rose Mery, llorando y templando del miedo, "Ella, cambiara todo, toda tu vida dará un giro, ella trastornara todo lo que conoces, como vives hasta como te alimentas", dijo mientras soltaba a la gitana y Rose Mery caía al suelo.

Félix solo dio la vuelta, dejando a la asustada Rose Mery, sosteniéndose el cuello, retorciéndose del miedo, él no podía creer lo que esta mujer, le acababa de decir, estaba diciéndole que el llegaría a amar, ¿Otra vez?, la verdad habían pasado siglos sin amar a alguien desde que era un humano, y estuvo enamorado, muy enamorado.

Si había estado con un sin fin de mujeres, en su larga y longeva vida, mujeres vampiras por supuesto, las que le satisfacían sus necesidades netamente carnales, las cuales no le importaban en absoluto, de pronto entro en un estado de negación, no podía permitirse enamorarse nuevamente, "NOOOO", se grito mentalmente y menos de ella, una simple humana, no ella, no Bella.

"Estoy loco", dijo para si mismo mientras seguía el camino de la esencia de Bella, siguió su recorrido por todas las calles de Forks, hasta que el olor de Bella inundaba todos sus pulmones y quemaba como brazas su garganta, se sintió sumamente sediento, el olor que guardaba en su memoria de vampiro, no le hacia justicia a tan delicioso aroma, era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

Se encontró justo enfrente de una peculiar casa, la cual decía en el buzón de correspondencia "Swan", vio el Mini Cooper Morado, y siguió el olor a ella, el olor a bella hasta la entrada.

En su mente iba pensando, como abordar la situación, estaba claro por el delicioso aroma que estaba por toda la casa, que ella, que bella seguía siendo humana, ¿pero la tomaría por la fuerza inmediatamente y la llevaría devuelta con el a Volterra?, dejaría que se explicara y si no podía soportar tenerla tan cerca y la mataba?.

Miles de posibilidades rondaban su cabeza y este empezó a sentir un calor, aquel calor que sintió, justo la primera vez que vio a Isabella, su muerto corazón se sentía palpitar, acaso el irónico y frío vampiro estaba nervioso, ¿nervioso de su encuentro con una simple humana?

Justo en ese momento, levanto su bello y marmolizado rostro hacia la ventana del cuarto de arriba de la casa, donde venia la mayor concentración de aroma, sintió arder su garganta, fue cuando la vio, con ojos de duda, e incomodidad, pero de pronto sus ojos cambiaron a temor y pánico fue cuando Félix sintió un aroma, ya conocido, un aroma a "Vampiro".

"NO", escucho una vos ya conocida, "no harás nada de lo que piensas, tu sucio vampiro", dijo una voz llena de odio y locura.

"Y supongo que tu pequeño Cullen, ¿me detendrás?", dijo irónicamente mientras se daba vuelta y se ponía en posición de combate "Te acabare como lo hice en Volterra y hoy no esta Aro para que me detenga", dijo gruñendo enseñando los dientes.

"Deja a Mi Bella EN PAZ", dijo ferozmente el veloz lector de mentes, justo cuando se lanzo encima del cuerpo de Félix, y empezó la lucha….

La lucha por _Isabella…._

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer y seguir mi historia

**RECUERDEN DEJEN REVIEWS…. ESO SIRVE A MIS ALOCADAS MUSAS, A INSPIRARSE!!**

**CON AMOR**

**Sebastián.**


	5. Complicaciones

Hola a todos!

Mil Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo mi historia ya sea a través, de los favoritos, de las alertas…

Quiero agradecer para las personas que me han dejado un review (comentario), en verdad se los agradezco…

Y como siempre los invito a que si les gusta este capitulo y la historia en general, me lo dejen saber a través de un review!!!

Les dejo con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, espero les agrade y les recuerdo que todo pertenece a la carismática Stephenie Meyer.

Saluditos.

* * *

**Cap. 5 "Complicaciones"**

Bella sentía la tibia agua recorrer su cuerpo, se estaba perdiendo en el olor a frescas fresas de su shampoo, se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Cómo hacer?, para convencer a los Volturi, de no matarla y para que la convirtieran en una inmortal, pues era lo que mas deseaba, tenia un pavor a envejecer, no se consideraba vanidosa, pero solo no podía soportar el echo de envejecer sin fuerzas y dependiente a alguien o a algo, preferiría ella misma poner fin a su vida antes que llegar a ese estado, lo mas seguro es que "Ellos quieran Matarme", dijo para si en voz baja, por no haber cumplido la promesa, pero que culpa tenia ella, había dejado de sentir el amor que sentía por Edward.

Salio de la ducha, observo por la ventana que afuera no llovía, pero si estaba el rocío de la fresca mañana, se dirigió a su closet, decidió vestirse de acuerdo a la ocasión, "De negro para mi funeral", susurro se puso un pantalón de mezclilla negro, a la cadera, cortesía de su mejor amiga vampira Alice Cullen, y un top negro tipo tubo, se puso sus zapatillas tipo bailarina de ballet y justo cuando termino de ponerse su chaquetita negra, se acerco a la ventana y vio la figura de un hombre completamente en negro, era alto, estilizado y musculoso, con unas gafas oscuras, parado enfrenta a su casa.

Su corazón, empezó a palpitar rápidamente, al acercarse pudo reconocerlo, era Félix, ya había llegado a por ella, estaba aquí para matarla… el tan odiado vampiro, se quito los lentes, y sus miradas se encontraron, tenia una mirada de puro odio, deseo, un tanto obsesiva y de mucha superioridad, pudo observar que sus ojos eran mas rojos de los que recordaba.

Recordó los maltratos sufridos por este vampiro cuando se encontraba en Volterra, el no había disimulado el deseo que tenia de matarle, sentía tanta rabia por ese vampiro, tan irónico y altanero.

El vinculo entre sus miradas se rompió, justo cuando dirigió su vista a la entrada de los bosques y vio la ya tan conocida figura de su ex amor, su ex prometido, Edward Cullen, "¿Qué Diablos hace aquí?", se dijo Bella, saliendo rápidamente de su habitación, bajo de una manera sorprendente las escaleras, rogando a Dios, que su falta de coordinación no la dejara caer y morir, antes de impedir esta pelea, tenia que deshacerse de Edward, y evitar que Félix tomara venganza de él y de todos los demás Cullens.

Bella llego al lumbral de al puerta de su casa, había echo un tiempo record en bajar desde su habitación hasta la puerta, abrió la puerta y sus emociones y sentidos se cerraron, al ver las miradas de odio y rencor de los dos vampiros, el ambiente era denso y estaba segura, correría sangre, pero sangre vampira.

"Deja a Mi Bella EN PAZ", dijo ferozmente el veloz lector de mentes, justo cuando se lanzo encima del cuerpo de Félix, y empezó la lucha….

La lucha por _Isabella…._

Justo cuando iba a una velocidad vampirica directo al cuello de Félix, y debido a la desesperación y furia que sentía, Edward no se percato, la evasión de Félix, cayendo al suelo, continuo la lucha, Edward lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, mientras Félix se le notaba tranquilamente evitándolos, en una velocidad que el pobre ojo humano no puede captar.

Félix, tomo el cuello del chico Cullen, lo estrello, contra el cadáver inerte de la vieja camioneta de Bella, la cual conservaba como recuerdo, se escucho un estruendo enorme, el lector de mentes Cullen se libero del agarre del mas grande y le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara con tal fuerza, que este dejo una grieta, es como que si el mármol se hubiera quebrado.

Se separaron siempre en pose de pelea, la mejia de Félix, rápidamente se sano, es una de las peculiaridades de los vampiros, ellos no pueden ser lastimados ni aniquilados, a no ser que sean despedazados y quemados.

"Vas a seguir, pequeño Cullen", dijo en un gruñido feroz, el alto y musculoso vampiro, "¿Vas a proteger a la pequeña e insignificante humana de nosotros?", dijo lanzándose sobre el cuerpo del lector de mentes, "Ella ahora le pertenece a mis amos, a nosotros los Volturi", dijo burlándose e irónico Félix.

"BELLA no les pertenece a ustedes, déjenla en paz", dijo el chico, con otro gruñido, "Ella es MIA, y aunque desate una guerra no me importa, no se la llevarán" dijo, mientras continuaba la lucha y Edward se encontraba con los puños y patadas del mas grande.

El ambiente se tornaba cada vez más terrible y siniestro, se podía sentir una atmósfera densa y llena de tribulaciones.

Félix, tomo a Edward nuevamente del cuello, Edward trato de liberarse, pero era imposible, con su mano libre Félix golpeo repetidas veces el estomago del lector y este libero un liquido rojo pero muy oscuro por su boca.

Bella con su torpe vista humana, a duras penas pudo observar la batalla, petrificada sin poder decir una palabra de todas las escenas, sus rodillas le habían fallado, estaba de rodillas horrorizada mientras sentía las constantes lágrimas rodar por sus ojos al presenciar esta pelea. "No", pensó y se repetía mil veces, al ver el liquido de la boca de Edward "La Sangre de un Vampiro", dijo en susurro,

No pudo soportarlo mas, tomo fuerzas y obligo a sus piernas a coordinarse se levanto, "¿Dónde esta Alice y los Cullen?, ¿por que no vio esto?", se dijo mentalmente, aclarando su garganta, mientras veía horrorizada, la brutalidad con la que Félix continuaba golpeando a Edward.

"Basta", dijo en voz baja, "Basta", dijo un poco mas fuerte, "BASTAAA", grito con todas sus fuerzas, y hasta donde sus pulmones le permitieron.

Un silencio sepulcral, rodeo el ambiente, el musculoso vampiro, volvió su vista y sus ojos llenos de odio, rencor y obsesión, hacia ella, los ojos color ámbar de Edward, se posaron en su amaba. "Vete, corre, Bella", dijo suavemente.

"Calmado Félix, pon a mi hijo en el suelo, no queremos que nada malo pase aquí", se escucho la vos un poco alterada pero aun manteniendo cierta calma de Carlisle, dicho esto, Félix, dejo caer el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Edward.

Volvió su vista, hacia la voz del padre de la familia Cullen, y vio detrás de él, en posición de ataque a Jasper y Emmett, solo detenidos por el brazo del Dr. Cullen.

"Calma chicos el ya no dañara a Edward lo he visto", dijo la voz de la pequeña chica claramente preocupada por su hermano y su mejor amiga Isabella.

"Patiemosle el trasero y mandémoslo de nuevo a Volterra", dijo la voz fría de Rosalie, mientras mostraba sus dientes, "Calma Rosalie, deja que tu padre maneje esto, y lo digo a todos ustedes", se escucho la angustiada voz de Esme, que tomaba del brazo a Rosalie, y posando su mirada en Jasper y Emmett, los cuales se calmaron al escuchar la voz de su madre.

"Patéticos", dijo la irónica voz del vampiro, "Cullens, son patéticos, no pudieron cumplir una simple orden de mi amo Aro, no pudieron convertir a esta insignificante humana en inmortal", dijo viendo uno a uno a los Cullens, y terminando su vista en Bella, "Han violado las leyes de los Volturi, y por eso deben pagar", dijo el siniestro vampiro.

Volvió su vista al Dr. Cullen y dijo "Aro me mando a cerciorarme que esta tonta humana, ya estuviera convertida y si no que la llevara conmigo… ¿Supongo que la prodigiosa _Alice_, ya les había dicho eso?", dijo mientras la chica asentía.

"Bueno entonces apártense, desistan de su imprudencia, pues rebelarse contra mi es revelarse ante los Volturi, si se retiran ahora, seré condescendiente con usted Dr. Cullen, su esposa y sus demás hijos, y solo condenare a aquel que se rebelo contra la decisión de los Volturi… pues nada en el mundo me encanta mas de patearle el trasero al pequeño Edward", dijo irónico, mientras veía con superioridad a todos y a un Edward tirado en el piso.

Edward sintió como si lo abofetearan nuevamente, no podía creerlo había fallado, le había fallado a Bella, su rencor y ganas de venganza le habían nublado su instinto de ataque, no podía permitir, que ellos, los Volturi, que él, se la llevaran de su lado.

Volvió a sentir una ira incontrolable, al escuchar a Félix decir, "Me llevare a Bella conmigo", se levanto como pudo mientras el vampiro hacia su discurso, se apresuro a lanzarse contra su cuello, con los dientes afilados para cortar a matar, pero sintió el agarre fuerte, de Carlisle, que le gritaba mentalmente.

"_Edward, __cálmate, no empeores las cosas, no seas imprudente", _grito a Edward, el sabio padre de todos los Cullens, "Cálmate y compórtate", dijo en voz baja, audible para todos.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te parta la cara otra vez?", dijo burlón Félix, "Mejor váyanse no estorben, me llevare a la humana donde mi amo Aro y esta dicho"

"Félix, debe a ver otra solución, no puedes llevarte a Bella, ella es una hija para mi y una hermana para mis hijos", dijo entre sollozos sin lagrimas Esme.

"¿Hija?, ustedes dicen quererla tanto, en especial TÚ", dijo señalando a Edward, "Si ustedes quisieran a esta patética humana, no abrían permitido que esto pasara y en estos momentos yo estaría de regreso a Volterra, para informar a Aro, de su transformación", suspiro resignado

"No puedo creer, que el amo Aro, me mandara a esta misión, tan tonta, solo para llevar a una simple humana", dijo resignado, "No comprendo su obsesión con ella", dijo.

"Lo lamento Félix pero no permitiremos que te lleves a Bella", dijo mas serio Carlisle, "Ella no desea ir, si nos dieran un porco mas de tiempo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, entonces Edward y Bella podrían arreglar sus diferencias y estar juntos nuevamente", dijo esperanzado.

Isabella, podía ver y escuchar todo, pero estaba demasiado en shock, otra vez, todos estaban decidiendo que hacer con ella, con su vida, como que fuera un tipo de juguete y eso no lo podía permitir, era su vida, ella no quería volver con Edward, estaba tan harta que la gente dijera eso, ella solo quería ser inmortal, y a que venia eso que había dicho el tonto de Félix, ¿Por que Aro estaba obsesionado con ella?, se pregunto para si y se decidió a hablar.

"NO", dijo en vos alta Bella, dejando a todos sorprendidos, mientras ella caminaba hacia el grupo de vampiros, mas serena mas calmada, ya habría recobrado el control de sus pensamientos y su cuerpo.

"Carlisle, Esme, chicos, es bueno verlos", dijo con una sonrisa a todos, la cual se borro al ver a Edward y su cara se volvió mas seria, "Se que ustedes habrían respetado mi solicitud de espacio y que yo me encargaría de este _problema, _de este vampiro neardenthal" dijo ya mas seria viendo a Félix.

Luego levanto su mano con decisión y enojo señalando a Edward dijo, "Pero Tú, siempre tiene que ser a tu manera, tu egoísmo me sorprende, nunca respetas a nadie, todo se tiene que hacer como tu quieras, y siempre piensas tener la razón, pero siempre lo arruinas TODO", dijo realmente enojada, mientras Edward, bajaba la cabeza y se maldecía a si mismo, "Te dije que te quedaras fuera de esto, pero como siempre nunca escuchas!!", siguió atacando Bella a un Edward realmente avergonzado.

Bella respiro profundo, trato de recobrar su calma, necesitaba calmarse, volvió su vista a su querida familia adoptiva y dijo, "Carlisle, les agradezco en verdad su preocupación, pero no quiero crearles problemas", siguió dirigiendo su vista a Félix, "Oye tu, Cavernícola", Félix enojado levanto su ceja de forma superior, dándole a entender que continuara, "¿Si voy contigo a dentro de la casa para charlar sobre esto, en paz, dejaras que los Cullens se vayan y no dirás nada a tus amos?", dijo viendo fijamente sus ojos carmesí.

Félix pudo sentir la mirada chocolate y por primera vez desde que llego a esa casa, sintió el olor adictivo de la sangre de Bella, "Si, olvidare todo", dijo serio, tratando de evitar seguir pensando en la sangre de la chica.

"Carlisle, Esme, chicos, en verdad estaré bien, yo se lo que hago", dijo viéndolos con una sonrisa dulce, como las que solo Bella sabia regalarles, "Váyanse, yo les llamara, para ver como queda todo"

"¿Estarás bien?", dijo Carlisle preocupado

"Si Carlisle, dame un poco mas de crédito", le dijo con una sonrisa

"Ohhh my Bella, cuídate mucho, hija mía, no dudes en llamar y estaremos para ti siempre", dijo Esme abrazando cariñosamente a Bella

"Ten cuidado, grandulón, te estaremos vigilando", dijo serio Emmett, pasando a su encuentro con Bella y se acercaba para darle su ya tan conocido abrazo de oso, "Cuídate hermanita"

"Lo tendré Emmy, te quiero", dijo Bella a su gran y simpático hermano Emmett.

"Cuídate, Bella", dijo Rosalie, desde lejos, Bella solo asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

"Bella estará, bien no se preocupen", dijo la vampira, mientras danzaba a darle un abrazo a Bella, "Te ves fabulosa, el negro te sienta bien", dijo sonriente.

"Alice, de que… de que hablas", dijo Bella confundida, abrazando a su mejor amiga vampira.

"Bella, cuídate, no te preocupes, te estaremos vigilando", dijo Jasper acercándose para darle un abrazo a Bella.

"Gra, Gracias Jasper", dijo Bella sin podérselo creer, el único de la familia a parte de Rosalie, que no le abrazaba era Jasper y eso la hizo sentir confundida.

"Bella", dijo la vos tímida de Edward, tan arrepentido por haber empezado toda esta calamidad, "Yo lo sien...", pero no fue capaz de terminar pues Bella se lo impidió.

"Ni te atrevas Edward, ya has hecho demasiado, no quiero escucharte", dijo mientras le amenazaba con su mano, "y tu vampiro cavernícola, vamos a dentro" dijo dirigiéndose a Félix.

Félix, no podía creer como esa simple humana podía dominar a 7 vampiros, a los Cullen, "Puede ser que no sea tan patética", pensó para si el gran y musculoso vampiro.

Bella poso su vista, en la mancha roja oscura muy espesa que estaba en el suelo de la entrada de su jardín, entre el lodo, por las continuas lluvias que atropellan las tierras de Forks, tubo tanta curiosidad, y sintió un aroma delicioso y envolvente, el olor a Edward, que desde hace tanto no la provocaba tanto como ahora, todos siguieron con la mirada a una Bella que se agachaba a la mancha de la sangre de Edward, _"Sangre de Vampiro",_ pensó Bella.

"DETENTE", se escucho la vos de Félix, al ver como se acercaba lentamente el dedo de Bella a la sangre de Edward, a velocidad vampirica, Félix se poso, frente a Bella y con su pie, borro todo rastro de la sangre de Edward, revolviéndola con el lodo.

"Como sea", dijo Bella, "Vamos a dentro, Adiós Chicos", camino Bella de nuevo a su casa.

"Cullens, están de suerte", dijo Félix dando media vuelta siguiendo a Bella dentro de la casa.

Los Cullens, partieron de nuevo a su residencia, con un muy molesto Edward, y unos muy preocupados Emmett y Jasper, Alice era mas optimista con todo estoy Rosalie no tenia expresión en su cara.

Pero el mayor de los Cullens, el padre de todos, tenia una cosa que lo intrigaba, ¿Por qué no Félix, no permitió que Bella tocara la sangre de Edward?, se dijo para si, "Debo investigar, algo debe significar", dijo en un susurró.

"Necesito Cazar", dijo la voz de Edward, "Y, necesito estar solo un rato", dijo mientras salía por la ventana.

"Edward detente", le dijo preocupada su madre, tomándolo del brazo, "No cometas mas errores"

"No lo hare mamá", dijo Edward, con una voz no tan convincente, y soltándose del agarre de Esme, "Me Voy"

Esme pudo ver la mentira por primera vez en su pequeño, después de casi un siglo de ser el perfecto hijo, sin mentiras y sin faltas de moralidad, esta vez la identifico muy bien, ella sabia que la mentira era algo que Edward detestaba, pero esta situación lo debe estar llevando hasta el limite, Esme no pudo hacer nada mas, por que Edward salio con su súper velocidad de la casa.

Edward recorría los bosques, solo quería pensar, no tenia deseos de cazar, ya había cazado antes de la venida de Félix, se detuvo, su cabeza se paseaba por miles de posibilidades, ¿Cómo?, se repetía, ¿Cómo hacer volver a Bella?, ¿Que no se fuera con los Volturi?.

Saco su teléfono celular, de la bolsa de su chaqueta favorita, vio el listado de números en el y marco un numero, de la única persona que podría ayudarle, a destruir a Félix y evitar que Bella, _"Su Bella"_, se fuera, solo Él podría ayudarlo.

"¿Chupa sangre?", sonó la voz ronca de un joven, al otro lado de la línea.

"Jacob Black, necesito tu ayuda, Bella esta en peligro", dijo Edward, con voz ansiosa, y con una cara siniestra, por el juego prohibido que estaba apunto de empezar.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer y seguir mi historia

**RECUERDEN DEJEN REVIEWS…. ESO SIRVE A MIS ALOCADAS MUSAS, A INSPIRARSE!!**

**CON AMOR**

**Sebastián.**


	6. Decisiones

Hola a todos…

Lo sé, lo sé, me he tardado demasiado… LO SIENTOOO en verdad, mi vida se a tornado demasiado complicada, pero no podía dejar esta historia mi bebé mi primera historia y de mi saga favorita y mi pareja favorita.

Quiero agradecer los favoritos, los reviews y mensajes de las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme y leerme, en verdad estoy continuando por ellos, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y estoy ya escribiendo el otro.

Por Caridad, dejen Reviews, disculpen las faltas pero mi historia no tiene BETA, ni se como se usa jajajaja

Recuerden recomendar mi historia XD

Les recuerdo todo lo relacionado con crepúsculo es propiedad de la adorable ama de casa Stephenie Meyer… solo tengo propiedad de Rose Mery la Gitana y de Pedro el Cartero jajajaja

NO SE POR QUE FANFICTION BORRA LAS SEPARACIONES POR ESO SEPARE LAS ESCENAS CON TITULOS...

Saludos y Paz

**ANTERIORMENTE EN CUARTO CRECIENTE:**

_Edward recorría los bosques, solo quería pensar, no tenia deseos de cazar, ya había cazado antes de la venida de Félix, se detuvo, su cabeza se paseaba por miles de posibilidades, ¿Cómo?, se repetía, ¿Cómo hacer volver a Bella?, ¿Que no se fuera con los Volturi?._

_Saco su teléfono celular, de la bolsa de su chaqueta favorita, vio el listado de números en el y marco un numero, de la única persona que podría ayudarle, a destruir a Félix y evitar que Bella, __"Su Bella"__, se fuera, solo Él podría ayudarlo._

_"¿Chupa sangre?", sonó la voz ronca de un joven, al otro lado de la línea._

_"Jacob Black, necesito tu ayuda, Bella esta en peligro", dijo Edward, con voz ansiosa, y con una cara siniestra, por el juego prohibido que estaba apunto de empezar._

**CAPITULO 6 "DECISIONES"**

**EN LA MANSION**

"NO lo entiendo" dijo en la voz muy seria y claramente enojada de Rosalie, "Por que ustedes dos, siempre tienen que consentirle todo, a ese niño malcriado, testarudo y egoísta", dijo señalando a Carlisle y Esme.

"Rosalie, hija cálmate", dijo el padre de la chica vampira, mientras todos se reunían en el comedor a platicar lo sucedido.

"Como quieres que me calme, si Félix, hubiera dicho lo que paso a los Volturi, ya estaríamos muertos!, bajo las torturas de esos locos!", gritaba Rosalie realmente alterada, mientras Emmett la tomaba de la cintura para calmarla, "Déjame Emmett, ni trates de calmarme"

"Rosie, bebe, cálmate, te hará mal para tu cutis y arrugas", dijo con una gran sonrisa en la boca intentando calmar la situación.

Rosalie se quedo aturdida con lo dicho por Emmett, era tan tonto, pero le encantaba eso de su Emmy, sin pensarlo empezó a reír, ante la ocurrencia, un vampiro no puede envejecer, ni arrugarse.

Después de su risa, todos en la mansión Cullen empezaron a reír, lo más tenso había pasado, mas calmados, todos empezaron, la palabra fue tomada por el líder de la casa.

"¿Qué haremos?", dijo posando su mirada ante todos sus hijos y tomando la mano de su esposa, "¿Qué pasara con Bella?, ¿Alice?".

Todos volvieron la mirada a Alice, la cual parecía estar teniendo una visión, "Algo no anda bien Carlisle, estaba viendo a Edward, pero derepente, salio de mi vista, fue como si se desvaneciera"

"¿Que puede ser eso?", dijo preocupada Esme

"¿Licántropos?", dijo Jasper el astuto vampiro que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, "Edward, esta tan desesperado, esta buscando ayuda con el joven lobo amigo de Bella"

"¿Jacob?, que sucede con Edward, Jacob lo odia, lo destrozara, si lo encuentra, después de todo lo que le ha hecho a Bella, el lo detesta", dijo Emmett

"Emmett, vamos al limite, ellos deben estar ahí", dijo serio Jasper, mientras veía a Emmett asistir con la cabeza y se dirigieron corriendo al limite.

**EN EL BOSQUE**

"¿Qué quieres maldita sanguijuela?", dijo malhumorado Jacob Black

"Cálmate Jacob, Bella esta en peligro, me ha dejado y esta en su casa con otro vampiro italiano que ha venido por ella", dijo serio tocándose el tabique de la nariz.

"¿Qué dices?, ¿te ha dejado?", dijo divertido Jacob Black, "¿Piensas que te ayudare?, no me hagas reír sanguijuela", dijo bastante relajado Jacob, "Por fin Bells a entrado en razón y ha visto lo macabro que eres, piensas que voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ni lo suenes" dijo carcajeándose Jacob.

Edward, solo apretó sus puños, estaba apunto de lanzarse y darle su merecido al insolente inútil hombre lobo, cuando sintió unas fuertes manos en sus hombros y sobre sus manos, _"Jasper, Emmett"_, pensó

"Déjenme, voy a partirle la columna vertebral a este lobo estupido", dijo furioso, gruñendo, luchando contra Emmett y Jasper.

"Cálmate Eddie", dijo Emmett, "Black, disculpa este pequeño malentendido hermano, paz"

"Claro Cullen, no hay problema, solo mantén a esta patética sanguijuela, lejos de nuestro limite y lejos de mí", Jacob volvió la cabeza donde Edward y pensó, casi gritando para ser escuchado, _"Voy a visitar a mi amiga, Bells"_

Edward, gruño, pataleo, bufo, intentando escaparse del agarre de sus hermanos, al escuchar eso y grito "ALEJATE DE ELLA BLACK, TE LO ADVIERTO", dijo despavorido, "TE MATARE, TE MATARE"

Emmett y Jasper, jalaron y arrastraron a Edward lejos, "Cálmate Edward, Cálmate", dijo Jasper utilizando su poder, mandando una onda de calma y tranquilidad.

"Jasper, no, no hagas eso…", dijo Edward, cayendo en un gran trance, casi durmiendo.

"Lo sentimos Black", dijo nuevamente avergonzado Emmett, partiendo, rumbo a la casa.

**EN CASA DE BELLA**

Bella, sentía una mirada clavada en su espalda mientras abría la puerta de su casa, para acoger al tenebroso y sumamente "apuesto" vampiro, _"¿Qué? ¿Acababa de decir?, Bella concéntrate, concéntrate, no puedes estar pensando estas cosas, se dijo así misma"._

"¿Vienes?, ¿o te pasaras todo el día observándome?", dijo Bella, al alto vampiro, Félix fácilmente llegaría a los 2 metros, mientras que ella, con sus 1.60, se sentía como Alice…

El vampiro solo pudo seguirla, observo el cuerpo muy formado de Bella, y sintió su olor, ese olor tan embriagador, que le hacia arder tanto la garganta, _"¿Cómo quisiera probar, esa sangre?, Calma Félix, calma, todo llegara a su momento"_

"Siéntate", dijo Bella al llegar a la sala, señalando el sofá grande, mientras ella tomaba asiento en el pequeño sofá de al lado.

"Ok, veamos, Félix, mmm, ¿vienes por mi?", dijo algo confundida Bella sin poder casi hilar sus ideas.

"Por supuesto, mi amo Aro, me ha mandado a verificar, tu estado, y como veo que aun eres una torpe y descuidada humana…", decía Félix, pero fue detenido por un cojín del sofá, que Bella, le había lanzado, ofendida por la acusación.

"Escucha Félix, nunca mas vuelvas a llamarme torpe y descuidada, tengo problemas de equilibrio y talvez he tenido varios encuentros con la muerte, pero no soy ESTUPIDA", dijo enfurecida Bella.

Félix se levanto a velocidad vampirica, acorralo a Bella, en el pequeño sofá, tomándola por las muñecas, y pegando su boca a su garganta, por lo cual Bella pudo sentir, su helado aliento, el cual a decir verdad, era bastante tentador, una mezcla de menta y hierba buena.

"Podría matarte, ahora mismo, por tu insolencia", dijo Félix, mientras despegaba su muy masculina cara, de la garganta de Bella, y se coloco frente a frente de ella sin soltar sus muñecas, fijo sus ojos ensombrecidos, por la sed, el enojo y por que no la lujuria, en los chocolates de Bella y dijo, "Pero mi amo, no estaría complacido", se retiro poco a poco, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos chocolates, bastante aturdidos y temerosos.

"además, yo no te llame estupida, tu misma, lo consideraste", dijo con una risa de medio lado.

Bella solo lo observo con verdadero odio, jamás había odiado tanto a un ser como a este irónico, altanero y narcisista vampiro, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Félix.

"Prosiguiendo", dijo mientras se paseaba por la pequeña sala del Jefe Swan, "Volaremos, mañana a Volterra, empieza a empacar, ahora eres propiedad de mi Amo Aro"

"Estas sediento", se escucho la voz en susurro de Bella

"Perdona…" dijo Félix,

"Tus ojos están de un rojo muy oscuro, casi negro", dijo Bella sin despegar la vista de la cara sorprendida de Félix

"No te preocupes, humana, no voy a perder el control, pero la verdad, debo salir a casar", dijo mientras hacia una mueca sexy. "Deben haber, humanos apetecibles, en Forks"

"No te atrevas", dijo Bella, un poco angustiada por el tratado, del cual desconocían los Volturi, "Carlisle, te puede ayudar el puede proporcionarte sangre del hospital"

"¿Temes, por tus amigos humanos?, eres patética, pero esta bien, hablare con Carlisle", dijo retomando su asiento.

Bella tomo su celular y marco el número de Carlisle, ella consideraba un padre a Carlisle, era tan bondadoso, sabio y muy atento, no había echo mas que tomarla como una hija más, mientras estaba con Edward, al segundo tono de la llamada, el padre de los Cullens contesto.

"Bella, ¿Esta todo bien?", dijo con una vos angustiada Carlisle.

"Hola Carlisle, si todo esta bien, solo llamaba para comunicarte, que mañana volare a Volterra con Félix…" dijo algo tímida, al escuchar el bufido de resignación de Carlisle "Necesito tu ayuda, para con mi cuartada con Charlie…" dijo con su vos cortada y unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Todo esto no paso desapercibido por Félix que se encontraba observando fotos de la familia de Bella, en especial una de Charlie y Bella en el lago, con una Bella de unos 8 o 9 años, mientras pescaban, Bella tenia un brazo enyesado y con la otra mano saludaba a la cámara, mientras Charlie remaba.

"Torpe humana", pensó Félix, sin pasar desapercibido, un dolor en su muerto corazón, "No", pensó, "No puedo estar sintiendo lastima por esta simple humana", agito su cabeza con fuerza en negación para tratar de quitar esa terrible sensación.

Bella seguía hablando con Carlisle y se pudo escuchar que dijo, "Cálmate Bella, vigilaremos a Charlie por ti, sabes que si no quieres ir con Aro, no lo tienes que hacer, podemos ir por ti, en este instante"

"No Carlisle he tomado mi decisión", dijo Bella firme, "Carlisle, también llamaba para pedirte un favor"

"Lo que sea dime", dijo esperando Carlisle

"Félix necesita sangre, sus ojos están oscuros", dijo mientras dirigía su vidriosa mirada, a Félix que la contemplaba, "¿Puedes darle un poco, del hospital?"

"Claro Bella, tengo un poco en casa, la llevare en un momento, no te acerques mucho a Félix, mientras esta sediento, ten cuidado…" Bella sintió que le quitaban el teléfono y que lo colgaban, era la fría mano de Félix.

"Tonto Cullen, dudar de mi autocontrol, Bahh", dijo Félix, mientras tranquilamente se dirigía a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá de Bella y poner los pies en la mesita de centro de mesa de la sala.

"Disculpaaaa… estaba utilizando el teléfono, eres un maleducado, y baja los pies de la mesa, ¿no te enseño modales tu rey Aro?" dijo furiosa Bella, "Voy a empacar, Carlisle llegara en un momento con tu sangre", dijo subiendo rápidamente las gradas y cerrando la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

"Salvaje, tal como me gusta domarlas", dijo con una sonrisa sexy Félix, colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza, aun con los pies en la mesa.

**EN CAMINO A CASA DE BELLA**

Jacob Black, se encontraba conduciendo su motocicleta, rumbo a la casa de su mejor amiga de la que se encontraba profundamente enamorado, cuando pudo observar el camión del correo, con una llanta sin aire, y a su buen amigo Pedro, tratando de repararla.

"Pedro, ¿que tal hermano?", dijo alegremente Jacob, "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Hola Jacob, si, estoy intentando cambiar la llanta, pero no tengo, Jack hidráulico, tendré que dejarlo aquí y cambiarlo cuando vuelva tengo muchas cartas que entregar", dijo desilusionado pedro, sobandose la rodilla, por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

"descuida, yo te lo cuido y cambio el neumático, iré a mi casa a traer un Jack y lo cambiare, ve a entregar lo que tengas que entregar", dijo sonriente Jacob.

"Muchas gracias Jacob, eres muy buen amigo, me has salvado de una, solo lo dejas cerrado y las llaves en la guantera, cuando termines, y de nuevo muchas gracias", dijo caminando rápidamente Pedro.

Rápidamente al ver a Pedro partir, Jacob, levanto con una mano el camión y cambio con la otra la llanta mala, sin más que hacer, se dirigió a casa de su mejor amiga Bells.

**EN CUARTO DE BELLA**

Bella se acomodo en la orilla de su cama, pensando en todo lo que dejaría, "Charlie" susurró mientras se volvían sus ojos como agua, se levanto y se dirigió a su escritorio a escribir una nota, que cada vez, se hacia mas difícil continuar…

Al terminarla, empezó a empacar, poco a poco colocaba todo en su set de maletas cortesía de Alice Cullen, estaba a punto de dejar todo y empezar su nueva vida en Volterra.

Justo al finalizar, decidió dar su última siesta en su habitación, que tantas etapas de su vida había presenciado

**FRENTE LA CASA DE BELLA**

Carlisle Cullen estaciono su automóvil, frente a la casa de su hija querida, con un maletín lleno de sangre, concentrado dirigió su mirada, donde se encontraba el rastro perdido de la sangre de Edward ¿Por qué Félix no quiso que Bella la tocara?, se recordó una vez mas, investigarlo.

Antes de que su gélido dedo tocara el timbre, la puerta se abrió y se encontró frente a frente con el gran vampiro.

"¿Te he traído la sangre?", dijo Carlisle

"Es obvio Carlisle, de otra manera no te hubiera permitido acercarte a esta propiedad", dijo altaneramente.

"¿Dónde esta Bella?", dijo mientras observaba lo que podía con su velocidad, vista y olfato vampirico

"La pequeña humana, empacaba, ahora duerme",

"Félix, di… dime ¿qué pasara con ella?", dijo titubeante Carlisle, no queriendo saber la verdad.

"No lo se, eso depende de mi Amo Aro", dijo en realidad no sabiendo el futuro de Bella, "¿Qué es ese olor?, Licántropos?"

Ambos volvieron su mirada hacia el horizonte, mientras caminaba, hacia la casa, Jacob Black, mejor amigo de Bella

"Doc, ¿Quién es la nueva sanguijuela?", dijo con un gruñido Jacob, al cual no pareció gustarle que Félix se encontraba dentro de la casa de SU BELLA

A velocidad vampirica, Félix, fue en ataque de Jacob, el cual empezó su lucha convirtiéndose rápidamente en lobo

Mientras Félix se montaba en el lomo de Jacob y lo apretaba del cuello para estrangularlo, sus ojos negros por la ira, su cara firme como el mármol, rígida y apretando los dientes, Jacob cada vez se quedaba sin aire e iba cayendo poco a poco en el pavimento, mientras Carlisle intentaba jalonear a Félix que lo dejara

Todo indicaba que este día seria el fin de Jacob Black, que esta tarde, el linaje Black llegaría a su fin, cuando un grito despavorido de miedo y dolor, llego a los oídos de Félix.

"NOOOO", gritó Bella, sin desconsuelo asustada

Félix, levanto la vista soltó a Jacob, se libero de Carlisle y corrió en auxilio de _Ella_, Bella, estaba en peligro.

Gracias a todos por leer y seguir mi historia

**UNA VEZ MAS DISCULPEN POR EL ATRAZÓ… PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO…**

**RECUERDEN DEJEN REVIEWS…. **

**Sebastián.**


End file.
